D'esprit et de sang
by Daeya
Summary: Résumé: En ce moment où je sacrifie l’agneau, un nouvelle être rejoint l’Histoire, aussi immaculé que ce sang qui coule. Moi, Markus, je te baptise : Au nom du Père, du Fils, et du Saint-Esprit, je te consacre miens. Amen…


**Titre :** **D'esprit et de sang.**

**Auteur :**** Daeya.**

**Disclaimer ****Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, mis à part Markus, et mon écriture est à but non lucratif.**

**Rating :**** T.**

**Couple**** :**** Draco X Harry ; Sévérus X Sirius ; Markus X …**

**Résumé:****« En ce moment où je sacrifie l'agneau, un nouvelle être rejoint l'Histoire, aussi immaculé que ce sang qui coule. Moi, Markus, je te baptise : Au nom du Père, du Fils, et du Saint-Esprit, je te consacre miens. Amen… »**

**Note :**** L'histoire débute vers le milieu de la septième année, mais ne prend pas tout en compte. Harry a été retiré de Poudlard pour son propre bien, suite à une attaque mené par quelques élèves des différentes maisons réunis. Mais fermer l'école aurait signifié exposer les élèves au danger extérieur, c'est pourquoi il est le seul à avoir été retiré. Les horcruxes ne seront pas ou pratiquement pas citer. Ils n'existent pas vraiment (trop de complication pour mon pauvre cerveau atrophié). SIRIUS EST VIVANT !! Et Remus n'est ****que**** son meilleur ami, snifouille.TT**

**Note**** 2 :** _Voix d'un être en mode vampire._** Ton légèrement chantonnant et envoûtant.**

Voix d'un être en mode humain. **Normal.**

**Voix d'un être en mode loup-garou. Rauque, agressive et sauvage (en fait, il dit pas grand-chose à part grogner, sauf dans le cas de Draco où le lycan a une volonté propre).**

_**Voix d'un être en mode mi-vampire mi-lycan, un hybride (seulement en parfaite symbiose).**_** Voix sombre, profonde et envoutante, mais aux consonances assez sauvage.**

**Bon ben, bonne lecture !!**

**Épilogue :**** Dans la nuit.**

Haut dans le ciel, la voile bleue ayant été retirée, on apercevait le vide abyssal de l'univers. Il ressemblait à un tissu de dentelle noir, recouvrant une lumière qui le parsemait de diamants d'étoiles. La lune, une parfaite sphère de cristal laiteux, ressemblait à un bijou reposant sur son écrin de velours. Elle baladait ses rayons lointains sur la surface d'une blancheur grise et enneigée du sol, profanée des sombres arbres des forêts.

Un être courrait. La lune le regardait et le suivait, l'inondant de sa lumière, comme pour le marquer de sa propriété. Il ne voyait pas les arbres à l'aspect famélique tendres leurs longues branches vers lui, tels des démons de la nuit quémandant leur proie. Il ne voyait pas les racines devant lui, espérant l'étreinte d'un corps. Il n'entendait pas les loups hurler leur requiem. Non. Il ne voyait ni n'entendait rien de tous cela. Mais il _sentait_. Il _le_ sentait, loin devant lui. Il sentait _son_ odeur. Il sentait qu'_il_ était passé par là il n'y a pas longtemps.

L'être ne semblait pas toucher sol. Pourtant, ses jambes bougeaient, et ne restaient pas immobiles, comme ils le devraient, s'il volait. Il courrait vite. Trop vite, pour un simple humain. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas un humain ?

Sa longue robe noire flottait, telle une cape, derrière lui. Il ressemblait vraiment à un humain. Il en avait l'apparence. Alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas en être un ?

Il avait le corps d'un homme. Jeune et fort. Il dégageait cette impression de puissance, de fierté et de beauté froide qu'avaient les sangs purs encore dans les traditions. Il émanait de lui leur prestance, inspirant le respect. Peut-être un peu trop ? Il avait des cheveux d'un noir incroyable. Les rayons du soleil semblaient ne jamais les avoir effleurés. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir. On ne pouvait que deviner ses longs doigts, sous ses gants de cuir sombre. Tout cela pouvait être très humain. Certaines personnes ont parfois tendance à vénérer le noir.

Mais son visage était d'une blancheur immaculée. Il était aussi blanc que la neige, profané par intermittence de ses mèches et le gouffre abyssale de ses yeux, où semblaient hurler d'agonie mille et une âmes prisonnières.

Il inspirait la mort. Tout de lui rappelait à elle. Il semblait ne rien avoir de vivant. Une créature sans aucune once de vie. Il n'était pas mort… il était La Mort !

Pourtant, ses lèvres. Elles étaient aussi rouges que le sang. Ce liquide à la fois symbole de vie et de mort. De haine et d'amour. Des mots aussi opposés et ennemis que le feu et l'eau. Mais dont la frontière pouvait facilement disparaître.

Le rouge carmin de ses lèvres ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de l'être. Il n'était pas humain. Mais alors, qu'était-il ? Peut-être que l'on pose trop de question. Peut-être devrions-nous simplement le suivre, et voir. Mais si l'on ne fait pas attention, le grand méchant loup pourrait nous repérer, et nous manger. Alors faisons très attention. Enfin, il à l'air d'avoir repérer quelque chose. Nous avons de la chance…

L'être s'arrêta brusquement. Il releva la tête. Cette odeur…

-_Black…_, murmura-t-il dans un souffle légèrement chantonnant.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, il disparut.

Un hurlement transperça le silence de la nuit. Deux ombres roulèrent sur la neige. Il y eut des halètements et des cris de frustration, jusqu'à ce que l'une des deux ombres finisse par dominer l'autre. L'autre continua d'abord à se débattre, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était nettement moins fort que son adversaire. Il tourna son regard vers celui qui le maintenait au sol… et fut frappé d'effroi. Il savait ce qu'_il_ était ! Il pâlit brutalement, mais n'essaya plus de se dégager pour s'enfuir. Il savait que c'était inutile. Il savait que l'être savait, et il savait que l'être savait qu'il savait. D'ailleurs, la créature riait doucement, accentuant la terreur de l'humain qu'il maintenait au sol. Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que celui-ci en était un.

La créature se baissa doucement, inclinant légèrement la tête, pour que l'homme puisse mieux discerner son visage.

-_Bonsoir… Sirius…_, murmura-t-telle.

Le dénommé Sirius se figea, et fronça les sourcils. Il le connaissait ? Comment ? Il crut le reconnaître.

-Sé…Sévérus ? C'est toi ?

La créature émit encore son petit rire si particulier, et se releva avec une grâce féline. Il tendit une main à l'homme toujours allongé sur la neige, mais celui-ci jugea sûrement plus prudent de ne pas la prendre. Il se releva de lui-même, sans quitter la créature des yeux. Ce qui semblait amuser l'être.

-_Un problème…Sirius ?_

Sirius ne répondit pas. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, sans quitter la créature des yeux, il secoua la tête. Il prit une grande inspiration, et finit par lâcher :

-Sévérus, est-ce que tu es un…vampire ?

Le vampire accentua légèrement le sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il avait sentit l'homme, révélant deux petites canines, brillantes comme deux diamants. Sirius se fâcha. Il voulait lui faire peur !

-Arrêtes tout de suite d'essayer de jouer avec moi ! s'écria-t-il.

Ce n'était pas bien. Il avait peur. Et quand il avait peur, il perdait tout ses moyens, et devenait brutal. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il ne savait pas ce que voulait Sévérus. Il sursauta quand il entendit, ou plutôt sentit, ce dernier souffler dans sa nuque, juste derrière lui :

-_Sinon quoi ? Tu me mangerais ?_

Il avait appuyé sur le mot « manger ». Sirius se retourna, et s'éloigna brusquement de la créature. Cette dernière le regardait étrangement, amusé des réactions de son « ami ». Il aurait bien continué, mais…

-_Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas là pour toi. Je cherche Draco. Il est passé ici il n'y a pas longtemps. Tu n'as rien vu ?_

-…Non. Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à le rattraper. N'est-ce pas ?

Sévérus le regarda longuement, puis se décida enfin à lui répondre :

-_Il n'est plus…humain. Il est comme moi. Enfin, non, pas vraiment comme moi... Tu es sûr de ne pas l'avoir vu ?_

Sirius secoua négativement la tête. Puis, il eut une pensée subite.

-Tu dis qu'il est passé par ici il n'y a pas longtemps ? Est-ce que tu saurais la direction qu'il aurait prise ?

Sévérus n'hésita pas. Si Sirius pouvait l'aider, il n'allait pas refuser. Il pointa nonchalamment une direction du doigt. Il vit Sirius pâlir, et hurler :

-Harry !

Puis, il courut dans la direction indiquée. Sévérus le regarda, légèrement inquiet de ce qu'il avait compris, et courut après Sirius. _« Draco, ne fais pas de bêtises, je t'en supplie. »_

**ÜßößÖßöß****Ü**

Un jeune garçon était allongé sur un grand lit aux draps d'un ton vert d'eau qui se mariaient harmonieusement aux coussins bleus. Il portait un pantalon blanc et une chemise à manche longue de la même couleur, aux motifs ésotériques argentés sur le flanc gauche. Ses pieds nus étaient rosis par le léger froid qui caressait la chambre. Il tenait sa baguette au dessus de lui, et jouait à tracer des dessins dans l'air, par des trainées de magie colorées. Ces cheveux, d'un noir extrême, n'avaient sûrement jamais vu un peigne, ne serait-ce que de loin. Et ses yeux… Ils étaient d'un vert émeraude extrêmement pur dont ses lunettes ne parvenaient pas à altérer l'éclat.

Il commençait à somnoler, et son bras descendait peu à peu. C'est pourquoi il sursauta fortement quand il entendit un bruit de verre brisé. Il sortit de son lit, et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Il regarda. Mais tout était noir dans le couloir et il ne distinguait rien.

-Sirius, c'est toi ? Tu es rentré ?

Rien. Étrange. Peut-être lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Il avait bien entendu un bruit de verre brisé. Il avança à tâtons le long du mur, frissonnant au contact du plancher en bois du couloir.

-Sirius ? Tu vas bien ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il finit par atteindre l'escalier. Maintenant, il ne voyait plus rien, la lumière provenant de sa chambre étant trop lointaine. Il chercha l'interrupteur, et appuya, mais rien. Il appuya encore plusieurs fois, ne comprenant pas ce qui ne marchait pas. La lumière de sa chambre était pourtant toujours allumée. Encore un déficient de la science moldu chez les sorciers − une idée de Sirius afin qu'ils n'aient pas utilisé la magie pour éclairer toute la maison.

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers la cuisine quand la lumière de celle-ci s'alluma.

-Sirius ? appela-t-il.

Mais il n'obtint toujours aucune réponse. Il descendit l'escalier, et se dirigea vers la lumière. Il ne vit personne. Puis soudain, la lumière s'éteignit. Il grommela avant de murmurer :

-Lumos !

Une lumière se fit au bout de sa baguette.

-_Coucou, Harry._

Il releva brusquement la tête, et poussa un cri avant de placer sa main devant ses lèvres. Devant lui, il pouvait distinguer un visage étrangement familier. Pourtant il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu ces yeux là. Ils étaient ambre et les pupilles étaient pareilles à ceux des félins. Finement allongées sur un fond mordoré. L'inconnu n'avait pas quitté le jeune homme des yeux. Le dévorant du regard. Le brun crut même le voir se passer une petite langue rose sur les lèvres. Puis, les coins de celles-ci s'étirèrent, et il arracha la baguette des mains du brun. Le noir absolu revint. Le brun n'osait pas bouger. Il fixait les yeux brillants devant lui. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Il enleva doucement sa main pour demander :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Les yeux disparurent aussitôt.

-_Harry, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je suis déçu._

Il se tenait derrière lui ! Le brun se mit à trembler. Il poussa un petit cri quand il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches. Il n'osait pas se retourner. Il sentit un souffle balayer sa nuque. Aussitôt, il se mit à se débattre. Mais l'inconnu le maintenait fortement en le plaquant à lui. Harry cria, essayant de s'échapper. Il s'immobilisa quand il sentit des lèvres froides se promener dans son cou. Il sentait son cœur battre à un rythme effréné. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent dans un cri silencieux quand il sentit sa chair se faire transpercer, et son sang aspirer.

Soudain, la lumière revint, et le vampire délaissa le cou de sa victime dans un grondement animal.

-Harry !

-_Draco !_

Sirius se précipita sur son filleul et l'éloigna du vampire. Lequel poussa un grognement de frustration. Mais il oublia sa proie quand il sentit la présence derrière lui. Sévérus lui asséna un coup sur le haut de la tempe, et il eut à peine le temps de sentir la douleur avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Sévérus releva la tête vers les deux humains, et se permit un sourire sarcastique en voyant Sirius placer Harry derrière lui. _« Hmpf ! Comme s'il était capable de quoi que ce soit contre moi sans baguette. »_

-_Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne veux vous pas du mal._

-…Qui me dit que tu dis vrai ? Après tout, t'es un vampire…

Sévérus regarda Sirius. Ce dernier ne lui faisait vraiment pas confiance. Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas si mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'il s'était déjà amusé à effrayer des gens ? Bon, d'accord, mais ce n'était que des élèves. Quel professeur ne ferait pas de même ? Mais Sirius continuait à le regarder avec suspicion. Tout de même, d'eux deux, il avait toujours été le plus cruel, avec sa petite bande de stupides amis décérébrés ! D'ailleurs, l'un de ces supposés « amis » les avaient trahis ! Alors qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire qu'il était indigne de confiance. Pour preuve, voyez ce qu'il était devenu. Un vampire !

-_Je te conseille de ne pas me provoquer, Black._

Il avait craché le nom « Black » avec acidité et mépris. Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Où était-il passé ?

-_Si j'avais voulu vous faire du mal, ç'aurait déjà été chose faite…Ce n'est pas moi que vous devez craindre. Moi, je sais me contrôler._

Il avait murmuré contre l'oreille de Sirius. Harry hoqueta, quand il vit le vampire si proche de son parrain. Sirius le prit dans ses bras, comme pour le protéger, et enregistrait les moindres faits et gestes du vampire qui prenait le plus jeune dans ses bras. Harry le reconnut.

-Malfoy ?!

A suivre…

**22****.10.08.**


End file.
